StormHawks: The Phoenix Knights
by LordShadowRyuu
Summary: This is a tale about a Sky Knight Squadron, not the Storm Hawks, but the Phoenix Knights. This is about their fight with the Talon and Master Cyclonis. Mainly about OC's for the first part. 'Lost the plot file and currently re-making it.'


**StormHawks: Phoenix Knights**

I'm only going to post this bit once:

**(The Storm Hawks world concept and their shows characters is copyright to Nerd Corps and Asaph Fipke. All OC's are my works. DO NOT use them without permission. Thank you.)**

...And now onto the story.

**Episode 1: Flight of the Phoenix. Part 1**

This is a tale about a Sky Knight Squadron, not the Storm Hawks, but the Phoenix Knights.

This is about their fight with the Talon and Master Cyclonis.

A few weeks after the destruction of the Aurora Crystal...

The only noise Dash could hear was the roar of his bike engine as he sped weaving in and out of the trees in front of him. His normally perfectly combed brown hair was now out of place, his pale skin covered in sweat and his deep green eyes darting nervously from side to side scanning for threats.

This proved to be a good idea because from the left, bursting out of a bush, was another rider spinning his bike mid air so it would be upside down and over Dash when they met. The other young man was brown skinned and had dreadlocks going down his back tied together by a red ribbon. The deadlock's cloths consisted of a sleeveless red vest with brown leather shoulder pads and long, deep blue pants. On his lower arm and shoulder, silver armour was strapped, just as Dash's was. Dash quickly ducked his head as the other mans fist flew past it ablaze with green energy, being close enough to the others head to see his yellow eyes and huge grin of his face.

"Damn, that was a little close," Dash breathed glancing behind him to see the others bike land and slide around a tree in hot pursuit. Turning to face forward again, Dash pulled back on the throttle more trying to put distance between them. Dash continued weaving in and out of the trees that were all around him the whole time keeping an eye of his pursuer, who would periodicity punch a tree as he past it, sending out a loud crack noise. Turning back again from a quick glance behind him, Dash only had moments to pull the bike into a slide turn as another biker appeared only a few feet in front of him. This one had short black spiked hair and a scar that ran from his forehead to just past his left ear. Held pointed at Dash was a sword covered in flame. He also wore very much the same cloths and armour placement as the Dreadlocks, only with sleeves that go to his elbow.

Once the slide had made a full turn, Dash tapped a button to fire the two boosters on the back of the bike. This helped him regain the lost speed as he now had two close behind him. The roar of each engine blending into each other as they raced forward. "Ghost!" Dash yelled after pushing and holding another button, "I have both Blade and Storm on my back, where are you!?"

"I'm in position..." came the slightly static filled reply of a young male over the radio, "When you hit the drop, bank left and I will drop in and intercept Blade,"

"What?!" Dash blurted out as a small fireball flew past his head and burst on a tree forcing him to duck to avoid burning wood fragments, "Why do I have to duel the fire sword wielding manic?!"

"No time... you're at the cliff," And sure enough, Ghost was right. Before Dash even knew what was happening, he launched off the cliff and started to plummet down toward the clouds below him. With a quick gasp, he tapped a red button near the center of the small dashboard. Immediately the large armour plates on each side of the bike, just above and behind the front wheel, snap back then spun flat. Quickly after that they split in two then extended forming bi-wings on front of the bike. While this was happening, the wheels pulled in closer to the body and the two burner on the back let up.

Launching off the cliff behind him both Blade and Storm deployed the wings on their bikes as well pulling up and quickly closed the gap between the three. Just as Storm came close enough to Dash for a close range attack, Dash jerked the bike left quickly followed by Storm. The space they just occupied only moments ago suddenly filled with blue bolts of energy forcing Blade to turn right or be shot out of the sky. With a glance up Blade saw the long spiked blue haired young man named Ghost diving out of the sky with a blue glowing sword in hand. With a quick flick of the sword, Ghost sent another blue bolt speeding toward Blade. Rolling his Air Skimmer III to the left, Blade avoided the attack then pulled up so he would end up behind Ghost as he flew past.

Blue and orange sparks burst off the front armour of Blade's Skimmer as Ghost sent one last blot at him before banking left and up avoiding the cliff. Blade dropped in behind him and pulled the throttle back as much as he could closing the gap between the two Air Skimmers. Ghost quickly glanced behind him and flashed Blade a smirk before he drop down slightly and eased the speed down only by a fraction. Before Blade could also adjust, Ghost hopped up on to his seat and back flipped into the air. With wide eyes, all Blade could do was watch as his opponent landed lightly on top of his right wing, his black vest, pants and long hair all flapping in the wind. Blade noticed that the arm that held the blue energy sword was covered in a red sleeve while the other one was black and only went to his elbow, and that he wore only shoulder amour.

"When did ya learn to do that?" Blade asked after quickly jumping up to stand on the seat crouched.

"Not that long ago," Dark answered standing straight with his blue glowing sword held backward like a dagger, "I have a good teacher,"

"Heh, we'll see about that," Blade said with a smile as he slammed the two large metal knuckledusters together which then covered his fists in green energy. With a grunt, Blade stepped forward jabbing for Ghost's gut. He sidestep to the left in a dodge, immediately following up with a high kick towards Blade's head. Raising up his left arm Blade block the kick then quick raised the other as Ghost spun slashing from the right with his sword. Sparks flew as sword met the plate armour. Blade pushed the energy sword back then punched forward at Ghost's head. With lightning reflexes, Ghost dropped back avoiding the attack and kicking Blade on the chin as he flipped backward. Blade stumbled back onto the left wing before regaining his posture.

"This Air Skimmer ain't big enough for the both of us," Blade remarked coursing Ghost to smirk again. This was quickly wiped from his face as Blade stomped his foot down making the whole Air Skimmer shake violently. Not being ready for this, Ghost lost his footing falling and grabbing onto the Skimmers wing with only one hand, the other still tightly holding his sword.

"Now what Sky-Fu 'master'?" Blade laughed in triumph while Ghost dangled over the vast void before he would hit the Wastelands. Ghost glanced down before looking back up at Blade and smiled. After a puzzled look, Blade saw Ghost's Air Skimmer flying just under its owner. Blade manged to get out an "Uh oh..." before Ghost dropped down landing on the seat. The resulting wobble of the Air Skimmer made Blade lose balance and fall much like Ghost did, ending up hanging onto the wing. Before he could pull himself up he noticed the blue glow just under his chin.

"Give up?" Ghost asked as he flew next to him, holding he sword to Blade's neck. After a moment Blade nodded with a sigh as Ghost moved his Air Skimmer wing up under Blade to give him a boost up.

"Damn it," Blade said as he plunked himself unceremoniously back onto his seat then waved a fingerless gloved hand toward Ghost, "I can't believe how good your getting at Master form Sky-Fu." Dark nodded in reply showing a small satisfied smile.

Meanwhile, not that far away Dash was plummeting down with Storm close on his tail. Just before he hit the clouds below him Dash pulled up and turned right, the wings of the Skimmer disappearing into the cloud as he turned. Putting his only gloved right hand behind him Dash pulled out a small rod. The rod quickly extended from both direction doubling in length making a staff. In the middle just under his hand a green crystal glowed. "Try this on," Dash mumbled spinning the staff above his head as he leveled out the Skimmer. Around him, the wind picked up and started to suck in the cloud into a small tornado. When Storm saw this he banked right to avoid being sucked in, but he was already too close. The wind pulled him forward then flung him away. After a moment Storm managed to stabilize himself only to find Dash coming down hard from above.

Steel staff met flaming sword as they passed each other. They both quickly turned for another pass. With as thrust of the staff Dash sent a wave of air cutting toward Storm who responded by jumping up into the air. He stayed suspended for a moment as he glowed with orange energy and two wings of flame appeared on his back, Storm then slashed towards the air wave sending out a wave of flame and energy. The flame wings on his back disappear as fast as they came and Storm dropped back down pulling a hard left as the two attacks met each other sending out a huge explosion. Storm turned avoiding the blast while Dash wasn't as lucky, the shock wave from explosion sent his Air Skimmer into an uncontrolled downward spiral. Dash held on tight pulling as hard as he could slowly stopping the spin. Yet as the Air Skimmer started to level out the clouds rushed past him opening up to the Wastelands.

The heat and smell of sulfur hit Dash like a punch to the face. Using all his strength he pulled up harder then before trying not to hit the magma flow below him. He managed to level it out a few meters from the ground only to be forced to weave and dodge the huge fire snake creatures as they burst out of the magma to take a bite at him. Dash banked left then right followed by a sharp up as a rock formation appeared behind a smoke column.

Dash burst out of the clouds once again back into the open clean air. With a long breath in and an even longer sigh of relief. He sat and lazily brushing off the soot from his red vest with blue sleeves as he looked around himself. He then gave out a startled yelp as Storm sent a fire ball zooming past his wing. He didn't even have time to pull back the throttle as Storm landed with a thud on his right wing, sword pointed at his head. "I believe I am the winner of this duel." Storm stated, his voice calm.

"...yeah," Dash sighed slumping forward, "Just do one thing for me, kick Ghost's ass. He deserves it for coming up with such a stupid plan..."

"Will do," Answered Storm stepping off the side and landing on his Air Skimmer as it pasted in the circle Storm sent it on. He then pulled back hard on the throttle and sped off to where Blade and Ghost had been fighting.

While all that was going on Ghost and Blade had been laying back on their Air Skimmers enjoying the sun. "And then she said..." Blade was saying as the radio burst to life.

"Hey Ghost," Dash's static filled voice said, "Storm is on his way, I hope he beats you down you asshole!"

"I take it it didn't go so well with Storm then?" Blade said in a tone that was more stating the obvious then really asking a question. Ghost nodded in agreement as he scanned the sky for his new foe, after only a moment he spotted Storm. Nodding at Blade, Ghost speed off leaving a small trail of smoke as he pushing the burners on the back of his bike to the max, blue energy sword shining like a star in his hand.

It only took a moment for the two to adjust so they would pass each other, but still be close enough to take a swing. Both of them had their swords at the ready. Both swords lit up with energy. The rest of the world seemed to have disappeared for the two. The only thing in existence was the person they were speeding toward. Time slowed down and the only noise they could hear was the purr of their own Air Skimmers engine as it pushed them forward. Ghost closed his eyes for one second. In that one second so much passed through his mind. He knew this was what he was. A Sky Knight. He was meant to be here, he was meant to do this. Even before the Phoenix Knights found him and nursed him back to health, Ghost was sure he was a Sky Knight. Even if he couldn't remember his past, even if he couldn't find someone who knew him, something deep inside of him told him this is what he was born to do.

After opening his eyes, Ghost studied his opponent. Storm's face was unreadable as he pushed all emotion from it and concentrated on the task at hand. His eyes only focused on Ghost. All his muscles tensed and ready to move as soon as Storm wished it so. A finely tuned warrior. You would have to be to beat a phoenix and clam a Phoenix Crystal.

Ghost wished he was there to see that...

"Guys..." Came young female voice over their radio, "Skye just called in, the tip off was right,"

Glancing down at the radio then back up at each other, both Ghost and Storm gave each other a nod before slowing right down and sheathing their swords onto their backs. Rising out of the clouds far to Ghost's right, a large ship appeared. The general shape of it was that of a bird with it's wings outstretched. The bridge of the aircraft was in the head and the hanger bay underneath. Two large engine was located just where the wing mets the main body. The whole thing was painted dark red with a large black strip longways down the center of it. On the middle of each wing a large black circle was painted, with a large orange bird with wings outstretched and crying out in the middle of it. That same bird symbol was strap to each of their backs but make of metal.

"Alright Leah, we're comin back," Blade's voice responded as he and Dash pulled up next to Storm and Ghost. All four of them turned and adjusted so they would gently glide into the hanger bay. As they did, each one tapped a button ordering the wings to fold back in and the wheels to fold out, landing with a screech as they hit the brake and came to a halt.

Jumping off his bike, Blade stretched then turned to the other three, "Alright boys, lets see what Skye found,"

They walked across the hanger and onto the small elevator that connected the hanger to the upper deck. After working their way down a long hall that stretched from the engine room at the back all the way up to the bridge, they emerged into said room. Standing at the controls of the ship was a young girl of sixteen, which is at least for years young then the guys. She wore A black tank top that showed her stomach, red shorts that came to just past her knees, fingerless black gloves and around her neck hung goggles.

"What ya got?" said Blade dropping into a seat around a large round table not far from where Sam was at the controls. He was followed by everyone else.

"On the table," She replied pulling a leaver and not turning around. Storm pulled off his brown gloves and reached over picking up the small Message Crystal. He tapped the small purple crystal telling it to play, "Guys," said a young female voice, but one older then Sam, "I've spotted the Talon freighter heading toward your location. Just as the tip said, they are moving around The Black Gorge. Two full squadron escorts, no visible weapons on the freighter. I don't think they expect to meet anybody out here, easy pickings. I'll be back a good hour before they come into range, see you guys in thirty minutes, Skye out."

When the crystal stopped humming, Storm pulled it out and sat down before saying, "Sounds like an easy hit."

"Maybe too easy?" Dash added in as he brushed his hair back into place with a comb.

"I don't think they expected anyone to be out here. But... there aren't many places for Talon to go to out here and none openly supporting Cyclonis," Ghost commented as he leaned back closing his eyes.

"But that doesn't really have anything to do with us for now. All we need to think about is taking it out." Blade finished off. Everyone nodding in agreement.

**A/N: Hello all, Lord Shadow is the name. So how do you like this so far? I like how this chapter turned out.**

**Update 28/2/2010: I read through this again after a good year of not even thinking about it. Watched some Storm Hawks yesterday and thought I might try to start this again. Changed a few names and fixed up all the mistakes I saw.**

**Next Chapter, Episode 1: Flight of the Phoenix. Part 2**

**LordShadow out.**


End file.
